Accused
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: Sequel to 'In The Year' 6 months after being rescued from the Joker, things are turning back to normal for the first time in nearly 2 years. That is, until Dick G. is Accused of murder. The question is... did he do it? **Old story. Many errors that won't be fixed. Excuse my old writing style.**
1. Chapter 1

**Well... I would get in trouble 4 saying this.. sooooooo**

**ITS ALL MINE! MINE MINE MINE MINE!**

**-ha- in my dreams, at least. All I own is this computer, a radio, and a wacky mp3 :P In other words, I do not own YJ, or DC Comics... or the game :P**

**Robin: If she owned DC comics... It would even scare Batman.**

**iSniffMarkers: o.o Want me to kill you again?**

**Robin: YOU ALREADY ARE.**

**iSniffMarkers: No I'm not, not really...**

**Robin: wow I hate you...**

* * *

><p><em>Kendall and Henry, along with their kids Kelsey and Matt, were walking down the alley, which led to their house. They were laughing, poking fun at the dad. None of them knew this was their last night together.<em>

_None of them knew they were being followed._

_A dark figure held up the gun, and shot the woman. __ The man heard the shot, and watched as his wife fell to the ground. He then saw the person with a gun. _

_"Kelsey, Matt- get out of here!" He yelled. As his children ran off, he turned to the dark figure, only to get shot in he head. He crashed to the ground next to his wife. Their murderer laughed, and turned around-_

"Pause it there." Batman told Commissioner Gordon as he just barely caught the figures face.

He did as he was told, and zoomed in on the face a bit.

"What... that kids only about 15 years old!" Gordon said, shocked.

"Do you know who it is?" The Dark Knight asked, looking at the kid, and then he wished he hadn't.

_That's impossible... someone must have done something to the video!_

"Unfortunately, I do, and you should recognize him, too!" (haha, I didn't mean 2 make that rhyme :p I feel like the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland now :P)

Batman cocked an eyebrow at Gordon. "Why should I recognize him?"

"He's that boy you saved from the Joker 6 months ago... Richard Grayson. Bruce Wayne's ward?"

He acted as if he suddenly remembered. "The boy that was in the old abandoned Arkham for nearly a year... why would he kill anyone?"

"I don't know. I'll go down to the Wayne Manor first thing tomorrow morning, to talk to Bruce." Gordon said, turning towards Batman. He was about to say something when a cop walked in.

"Er, we have a problem down at the bank. It's the Riddler again."

Gordon turned away from Batman. "I thought he was just put in Arkham a week ago! What is the point in putting them in there if they're just going to break out again?" he turned around. "Bat-"

The Dark Knight had disappeared, probably going to the bank. "I really wish he would stop doing that."

* * *

><p>"You're failing." Robin said as he sat next to Wally in the living room of the Mountain.<p>

"I bet I'm doing better than you-" he screamed as something popped up and grabbed him in the game he was playing, causing Robin to laugh.

"Yeah, except I won't be screaming every time something moves." He said as a creepy lady with a broken neck showed up. "Why is it that ghost shows up every 5 mintues?"

"Because it's a b-" Wally caught himself as Red Tornado walked into the room. "B-big meanie."

Artemis walked in, with a laugh. "Big meanie? Nice save." she said, sitting down in a chair to watch them play.

Wally ignored her, and killed the ghost in 5 seconds. "Now she'll show up again out of nowhere next time I walk into a room."

They were quiet for the next few minutes, and Robin was reading his book until Wally started laughing.

"Oh my god, this place is creepy." he said, and he looked up to see a piece of wood that looked like there was a face in it.

"You're underground?"

"Ya."

"Good luck." Robin said, and turned back to his book for about five seconds before a crash in he game caused Artemis and Wally, who had both been focused on the game, to jump back in surprise.

"What the heck was that?" Wally asked, and he paused the game as a windy-noise started.

"Dude, you're in a ghost battle." Robin told him, putting his book down, and watching as he unpaused the game.

"Where is it? I can't- OH MY GOD!"

Just as he was turning around, a crawling woman showed up out of nowhere, causing KF to scream, pause the game, and then run out of the room. The room was quiet for a minute, before Artemis and Robin started laughing.

M'gann, Superboy, and Kaldur then walked in. "What's so funny?" M'gann asked curiously.

"He ran... away when the ghost... popped up!" Artemis said, still laughing. "He got scared so bad he ran out of the room."

KF walked back into the room, red in the face, just as she said that. "I wasn't scared. It just... surprised me."

"Sure it did, Baywatch."

_"Recognized; Batman 02"_

Before KF even got a chance to reply, Batman walked into the room.

"Hey, Batman!" Robin said, smiling at his mentor, which fell when he saw he had a strange look. "What's wrong?"

"Two more people in Gotham were killed tonight." He told him. "And the caught the kid of video."

"Kid? A kid is going around murdering people?" Artemis asked.

"That's what we saw on the video-"

"Well, who was it? Joker? Random psycho's?" Robin asked, the stupid game forgotten.

"On the footage, it showed Richard Grayson." Batman said crossing his arms, causing KF to mess up in a ghost battle, and end up pausing it. Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis looked over in shock. M'gann didn't hear, as she was searching for something in the fridge.

"_Richard Grayson?_ Are you sure?" Wally asked, standing up and turning to the Dark Knight.

"Positive. Commissioner Gordon is going to show up at home tomorrow." Bats told Robin, who still seemed too shocked to talk.

"Wait... so, they think I _murdered_ those 10 people?" He finally asked, and his mentor nodded.

"Everything will be fine."

"How will everything be _fine?_" Robin asked. "The police think I've murdered people! _Ten_ people! They somehow have a video of me killing them last night!"

"I never said it was last night." Batman said, and Robin rolled his eyes.

"So? It's kind of obvious it was last night, since the night before it was some old dude."

His mentor sighed. "We're going home."

"Now? Why can't I go back _later?_"

"Because I said so. Now come on, Robin."

Robin glared at his mentor. "You think I killed them?"

"I never said that." Batman said, looking at him angrily. "I just think it would be best to get back now, incase Gordon decides to show up tonight instead.

Robin looked away from his mentor. "Fine." he said, before walking past him, and leaving.

"It... can't be Robin, can it?" M'gann asked. "I mean, it's Robin! Why would he kill someone?"

"He wouldn't, everyone knows that. But they don't know about Dick Grayson." Batman said. "And after he's been with the Joker for nearly a year... well, some people think he may not be right anymore." he said. "I overheard someone saying that during a party."

"Well, he hasn't been the same, but he's not 'messed up' or anything. He still destroys the english language, so I think he's fine." Wally said, turning away from the team.

"Robin wouldn't kill anyone." Conner said, obviously a little angry. "He has no reason too."

Nobody else said anything for a few seconds before Batman turned around and left.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Kelsey hissed at her brother as he entered her room. "Did you find out anything?"<p>

"Yeah... I watched the video from the window." Matt said. "Batman was there." He then added.

His sister rolled her eyes. "I don't care... just tell me what you know!"

Matt sighed. "You're so impatient." When she glared at him, he hurriedly continued. "Anyways, they found out who killed them."

"Well, spit it out!"

"Some kid named Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward."

"I've heard of him." Kelsey said, "He's that kid Batman rescued a while back."

"So... why would he start killing people? Do you think the Joker did something?" Matt asked.

"I don't know... but we're going to get even." Kelsey said, her anger obvious in her eyes. "I don't care if it takes me forever... I'll find him, and I'm going to kill him."

* * *

><p><strong>Was that a bad beginning? Sorry if it was :(<strong>

**Kelsey and Matt are both 15, btw.**

**Robin plushies for anyone who can tell me what KF was playing :P**

**Anyways, I'll try to post a chapter at least every other day. It will get better, I promise :)**

**btw, I never mention Kaldur much, since I hate him (I still think he's the mole XO). And Roy/Red Arrow will more than likely show up. Harley's appearance is definite :D**

**-iSniffMarkers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexis: Im baaack!  
>Robin: Pity.<br>Alexis: o.o You know, it would be real easy for me to have the twins find you and kill you...  
>Batman: Are you threatning him?<br>Alexis: duh  
>Robin: Nothing scares her!<br>Alexis: except spiders!  
>Batman: *gives Alexis bat-glare*<br>Alexis: o.o You're next, Batsy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ... I only own Kelsey and Matt... sadly, I just realized those r the names of two ppl I know from school... :P oh wellll :D**

**If you have not read 'Why Did You Leave?" yet (btw, name will probably be changed) I suggest you read it. There are spoilers in this, and some things may be a little confusing unless you read that on first :)**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>A knock on the door of Wayne Manor around 10:00 signaled the arrival of Gordon, and more than likely a cop or two.<p>

"Hello, can I help you?" Bruce asked, opening the door. He had told Alfred he would.

"Yes... I wish we could be here on happier conditions, though." Gordon said, as Bruce stepped aside and invited them in. There was only one cop, surprisingly.

"What is it? Did something happen at-"

"It's Richard." Gordon interupted.

He feigned a look of surprise. "What about him?"

"Is he home?"

"Yes... he's still asleep." Bruce lied. Robin was in his room, reading. He had told his ward to stay in his room until he came to get him.

"Well... Bruce, you might have heard about this since it was n the news this morning, but within the past 2 weeks there were 10 murders... the two most recent ones happened two nights ago."

"I don't see why that would concern Dick." He said, so he wouldn't have to sit there while he told him exactly everything that happened.

"Well... we caught the murder of Liz and Henry Ray on tape, and..."

"Is it someone who may want to hurt Dick?"

"No... it _was _Dick." Gordon told him.

Bruce, again, pretended to be surprised. "Dick? Kill someone? Impossible... there must be a mistake."

"We brought a picture of what was on the tape." The cop who had come with him said, handing him a folder. Bruce took it, and looked to see pictures of what was definetely Dick.

"This is Richard Grayson, right?" Gordon asked, and Bruce hesitated.

"Well... couldn't it be anyone else? There has to be a mistake-"

"We already checked, and there isn't anyone else it could be." Gordon told him.

Bruce sighed. "I'll get Dick." he said before walking up to his wards room.

He knocked. "Dick, can you come out?"

The door opened instantly, revealing an annoyed Dick Grayson, wearing his glasses.

"You may want to take those off." Bruce said, before turning away.

He heard him set them down before closing the door behind him. "Bruce... what happens if we can't convine them I didn't do it?" he asked hesitantly before they reached the bottom.

Bruce turned to him. "We will... don't worry about it." he told him, and then they walked into the room.

"Richard Grayson, I am-"

"Jim Gordon. I know." Robin said, as he and Bruce sat down.

"Oh... well, I have to ask you something. Do you know anything about the 10 people who were murdered in the past two weeks?"

Robin nodded, and Gordon looked shocked until he continued. "I woke up really early this morning before going back to bed, and saw it on the news." he explained to them.

"Well... then you'll also know that they think they caught the boy on video?"

"Ya..."

"You seem very calm about it." Gordon observed.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dick asked, pleased with himself for hiding how he really felt right now: angry, confused, and nervous.

"When we looked at the video's... you're who we saw kill Liz and Henry last night." Gordon told him.

Dick let confusion and shock show. "What? _Me?_ You're... sure?" he asked, as the cop handed him the pictures.

"We're still looking into it. But until we get more information, you'll have to stay under house arrest." Gordon said, and Dick nodded.

He didn't like it, but it was only for a little while, right?

"Fine... how long do you think?"

"It depends." Gordon said, standing up. "Hopefully, Batman will be able to find something. Perhaps the Joker made another clone?"

When he had asked why they thought Dick was dead 6 months previously, they had explained the whole clone thing.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Robin said, crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>"Does this mean I can't go on patrol or anything?" Robin asked after the police had left. He had one of those stupid anklets on, now.<p>

"No. I can take the anklet off for when you have work to do." Bruce told him. "Like in an hour. You and the team will be investigating something in Happy Harbor."

"Finally! Another mission!" his ward said cheerfully. He then noticed Batman was heading for the Batcave. "Where are you going?" he asked, following.

"I'm going to look into the deaths." he told him, and then turned around to face him. "Are you going with the Team, or do you want to stay here?"

"What're we doing?"

"Ivo... we think he's trying to re-build that robot from last year."

"Again? We barely beat him last time." Robin groaned. "So, we're going to just see if he's re-making it?"

"Yes."

"Covert."

Bats nodded.

"Okay, I'll go." Robin said, following him down to get the stupid anklet off and head to the Mountain.

* * *

><p><em>"Recognized: Robin B01."<em>

As far as the boy wonder could see when he walked in, everyone but KF was there.

"Is Wally late?" he asked, amused.

"Of course! When is he _not _late?" Artemis asked, looking a little annoyed.

_"Recognized: Kid Flash B03"_

"I knew I was going to be late!" KF said, running over.

"How is it you're always late, when you're one of the fastest people in the world?" Artemis asked him, which earned her a glare from the speedster.

"Flash and I had to take care of Cold first... again."

"Didn't he make you late for '_the day'?_" Robin asked him, remembering how his friend had been last there that day, too.

"No, that was the Flash talking to everyone."

_"Recognized: Batman 02"_

Batman showed up just as Robin was about to reply.

"Everyone's here?" He asked them, and they nodded. M'gann, Kaldur, and Superboy, who had been in he living room, walked over.

"Ivo was seen in Gotham two days ago." Batman told them. "A cop was close enough to see and hear what was going on before-"

"Hear? Was he talking to himself?" Miss M asked curiously, and he shook his head.

"There were two others with him. The cop didn't see them, though."

"From what was heard, the League thinks it would be safe so see if Ivo's trying to re-build his android, Amazo."

"So all we have to do is check if he is or not?" Kid Flash asked, and Bats nodded.

"This is a covert mission, and you leave at 11:00 hours, which is... now." he then told them. "And please TRY to remember: _covert_." he added before leaving.

"Keyword: try." Artemis said, starting out towards the bio-ship.

The others followed, all silently argeeing.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad? Good? Just a little off? Review! Reviews motivate me! <strong>

**Thanks sooo much for the 12 reviews!**

**And whoever read 'Skateland'... again, srry... i was super bored when I wrote that.**

**I didn't bother editing this... i need a beta o.o **

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Reviews get pie!**

**V**

**Super Reviews get cookies!**

**V**

**Idea's get BOTH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**9/12/11: **

**Chapter 3**

**I only got 4 reviews :( Oh well, better than none... yes? **

**Anyways... I just got an awesome idea for the story, and all I have to do know is figure out a way to get to it without making a wicked short story. I'll figure something out :)**

**BTW: This is just going to be Part 2 in a series. Why Did You Leave is part 1, Accused is part 2, and the next story is part 3 (final part). I'm gonna enjoy writing the next story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"KF, will you _please_.. just _shut up?_" Robin asked, to stop him from going on about who was with Ivo.

"Why? I want to know who it is, and-"

"Just shut it, baywatch."

"Make me!"

"Kid." Aqualad warned walking up behind him. "We do not need any arguements right now."

"Fine... are we there yet?"

"Almost." M'gann said, as the bio-ship went into the camouflage mode.

Ten minutes later, they were all in Gotham on the roof of the building where Ivo was seen.

"Remember... get in, find out if he is working on Amazo, try to see who he is working with, and get out. Avoid being seen." Kaldur told them. "Artemis, Kid, and Superboy, you will be one group. Robin, Miss Martian, and I will be the other. If you find anything, contact the rest of us before you do anything." he then said.

Artemis, KF, and Superboy went through the door that was on the roof, while Kaldur, Robin, and Miss M flipped/flew down into a different area by going through a window on the side. Robin was actually surprised when they didn't see anyone in the room.

"For once, we may not blow our cover in less than 5 minutes." He said with a grin, as the three headed out of the room into another. From there, they headed downstairs.

"_Is everyone online?"_ M'gann's voice suddenly echoed in everyone's heads.

"_Yep."_

_"I'm here."_

_"All good, beautiful!"_

_"Shut up! Can't you stop flirting for once"_

_"Okay, both of you, just please shut up." _Robin thought to his friends.

"_Have you met anyone or seen anything yet?"_ Aqualad asked them, and it was Artemis who answered.

_"Not yet, but we can hear people on the floor below us."_

_"Should I run down and check it out?" _KF asked.

_"No."_ Was the immediate reply of Artemis, Aqualad, and Robin. When he runs ahead, he usually ended up giving everyone away.

"_Hey, Robin, you never told us... what happened after you left yesterday?"_ Kid suddenly asked.

"_I'll tell you later, now is the worst time."_

_"Oh, yeah... sorry."_

Rolling his eyes, Robin followed Aqualad half-way down the stairs.

_"Stop."_ Kaldur suddenly said in thought-speak, putting his arm out to stop the martian and the boy wonder.

Robin was about to ask why when he saw Ivo, working on his android.

_"I'll try to check out if whoever he's working with is here in camouflage mode."_ M'gann suddenly said (thought?).

"_Camouflage isn't invisable_." Aqualad reminded her before she disappeared.

"_KF, Artemis, Superboy. We found them!" _Robin told his friends through their telepathic link.

"_So did we... we're right abo-AHH!"_

A loud crash in the room in front of them signaled something had fallin in, and looking over you could see it had come through the ceiling.

_"Ya, KF, you stink at covert."_

"It's not polite to invite yourself to a party." A voice said, just as KF stood up. Artemis jumped down next to him, same for Superboy (a small crate was left at his feet).

"Flash Boy! You brought friends!" the Joker said, delighted, with a knife in his hand. "The more the merrier!"

He threw it, and hit KF in the shoulder. Artemis retaliated by shooting 3 arrows at him, causing him to move back.

"Leave Mistah J alone!" A voice suddenly screeched, and the three scrambled out of the way when a flame-thrower was turned on them.

"OW!" Kid pulled out the knife, and noticed his arm was on fire, and started to freak out, hitting his arm repeatedly. "WHERE THE HECK DO YOU GET YOUR WEAPONS?" he asked Harley Quinn, as she smiled, and pointed the flamethrower at him

"Hope you can stand the heat, sweetie!" he said, just as Kaldur'ahm jumped in, and made a wall of water between his teammates and Harley.

"Oh! Another friend to play with!" The Joker said, with a laugh.

M'gann appeared next to Robin again. "Ivo's running away. We have to go after him!" she told him telepathically. He nodded, and the two started towards where the man had gone...

... for Robin to almost get his by a razor-sharp Joker card.

"Bird Boy! I've missed you so much!" the Joker said, and that smile on his face made him angry.

"Wish I could say the same." Robin said sarcastically. "But I've kinda gotta prevent an android from being made." he said, before running off.

Kid Flash was next to him in an instant, slowing down to match his friends speed, and Superboy showed up a second later.

"Aqualad and Artemis are going to distract the Joker." Superboy said sourly.

"They made you come ahead?" Robin guessed, and he grunted. He took that as a yes. It may be a good thing... Supey probably would have killed him.

"Come on, let's find Ivo before he finishes the stupid android." He then said, and KF turned to him.

"How long until he's done, do you think? I mean, did you see him-"

"Not long... he may even get it done now, so _hurry up!_" The Boy Wonder said, running past his friend.

Just in time to get hit by a laser.

He yelled out, more in surprise than pain, and turned to see Ivo, smiling.

"Too late!" he said gleefully, as Amazo walked past him.

"Not _again!_" Kid groaned, as Kaldur and Artemis met up with them.

"Superboy! You can't just destroy it on your own!" M'gann suddenly said, and they all looked over to see Superboy charging at him. It stopped him, and threw him against the wall.

"What? It doesn't talk this time?" Kid asked angrily, as Superboy stood up again.

"Superboy! Stop!" Robin yelled to the clone, standing up. The laser had sliced into his side, but he ignored it.

"The Joker and Harley ran off." Aqualad told them, and Ivo looked at her.

"Then it's time for me to leave as well!" he said, and Artemis fired an arrow at Amazo.

"Access: Martian Manhunter." The android turned invisable, but before Superboy could get to him like he had last time they went against the android, he turned back to normal. Robin turned to Aqualad.

"Do you think we'll be able to defeat him like last time?"

"Access: Black Canary."

He turned to the android, just in time to get thrown against the opposite wall.

He felt his head smash against the side, and then he fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>"Please! Leave me alone!" The old man pleaded with him, and he had to mentally laugh at him.<em>

_"Begging won't get you anywhere, old man." he said, raising the gun. The man opened his mouth to scream, but it never came out, since his murdered had already pulled the trigger..._

* * *

><p><em>"Leave my family alone! We have no money-" the woman was silenced as a knife was thrown at her, hitting her neck. The father and 14-year-old son died after her...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Get out of here!" the drug dealer said to him, pointing the gun at him.<em>

_"I don't think I want to." The killed replied, before pulling a gun out of nowhere and shooting the guy in the head. His buddy, who was in the car, started to pull away, before he shot into the car. It crashed into the side of the building, and blew up._

* * *

><p><em>"You're insane! You need help! Please-" the lady shut up soon enough as she crashed to the ground, after the bullet tore through her back. <em>

_"Good night." he said, turning to her friend. She screamed before she, too, crashed to the ground._

_He admired his work. _

_He was a murderer, and he didn't care. _

_Batman couldn't stop him._

_Robin couldn't stop him._

_But... he _was_ Robin..._

* * *

><p>Robin's eyes snapped open, and he looked around his surroundings.<p>

He was in the living room at Wayne Manor, and he nearly let out a sigh of relief.

Nearly.

The people he had never seen before, that he had _killed_ in his dream... their faces kept popping up in his head.

He was suddenly caught by a terrible thought, and he walked over to a locked draw, got the key from under it, and opened it. He found the file of the murders.

Ignoring his pounding head, he lay back down and looked at it. He realized his anklet was already back on, and he ignored his annoyance with it. Then he looked to the file... his blood ran cold as he looked at the people. They were the people from his dream. People he had never seen before!

His heart skipped a beat when another thought hit him, just as Bruce walked in.

His father knew something was wrong right away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to his ward.

"Bruce... I did it." he said quietly.

"Did what? Is this about Amazo? It wasn't-"

"No, Bruce... _I _did it! _I _killed them." he said, raising his voice a little. _"I killed those people."_

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet! :D<strong>

**Btw: Everyone pretty much knows Artemis' dad must be Sportsmaster, right? Right! So... if most people believe she is the mole because of her dad. *cough*Val*cough* :P ... shouldn't it be just as easy to believe it's Kaldur, with _his_ dad?**

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle: What kind of animal is the WORST animal to play a game with? (a harder one will pop up next chapter<strong>

**No reviews = no inspiration, no inspiration = no updates, no updates = no writing, no writing = depression, depression = death.**

**REVIEW TO SAVE ME! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I dare you to press the pretty button<strong>

**VVVVVVVVV**

**You know you wanna hit it!**

**VVVVVVV**

**Cick it! XP**

**VVVVV**

**10 reviews in 1 day = update next day, rather than 3-4 days after.**

**VVV**

**Ur already there, so just press it!**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the reviews, guys! 14! :D Now,I meant to update yesterday, but I ended up going to get my hair cut, and then an hour later I went to a Soup kitchen for about 5 hours... so ya :P**

**btw... did anyone see The Secret Circle! I thought it was awesome! **

**Okay... more of our 3 psycho villians and an android either in this chapter or the next... but there WILL be two angry teens! :D I haven't talked about them since ch. 1 ... fail :P**

**btw... I suggest anyone reading this reads some of the stories by scarlett mist if they haven't yet. She has some really good ones! :) **

**This story is dedicated to her because I came up with this chapter while talking to her! :)**

* * *

><p>Bruce stared at his ward for a moment. "Dick, there is no way you could have killed them-"<p>

Robin didn't listen, and instead turned back to the files. He could see the picture of the twins whose parents had been killed... by _him..._ just three nights ago.

Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere right now, Bruce sighed. "I'll be back later. I have to go to Mount Justice-"

"You're not going to tell them, are you?" Robin suddenly said, cutting off his mentor.

"No, not if you don't want me to."

"I don't want the Team to know." he said, putting the file down and then looking at the ceiling, obviously lost in thought. Knowing it would take a while before his ward saw that he _couldn't_ have done it, he walked down to the batcave, ready to go see the Team.

* * *

><p>"You obviously don't understand the meaning of 'covert'." Batman said to the other 5 members of the team, 10 or 15 minutes after he had arrived. He had been correcting their many faults on the mission.<p>

"It's not our fault the floor fell in!" Wally protested, which earned him the batglare.

"Aside from the fact you couldn't remain unseen, the mission was a success."

"_Success?_ How was it a success! Ivo got away with the android, along with the Joker and Harley!" Artemis said, which caused the dark knight to turn his eyes to her.

"The Joker was there? Why didn't you say anything?"

The team all glanced at each other. "Er... we thought Kaldur would have told you." M'gann told him.

"My apologies, Batman." Kaldur said for leaving out the part about the Joker.

"Where does that Harley get her weapons, anyways?" Conner asked, and Batman turned to him.

"She had a-" The Atlantean started.

"I don't want to know." Batman cut him off. "If the Joker was there, that may explain why Robin thinks he killed those people."

Kaldur'ahm was about to ask about that, when someone else arrived.

_"Recognized: Speedy B06."_

"It's _Red Arrow_!"

"Hey, Roy! What're you doing here?" Wally asked cheerfully.

Red Arrow looked over at the speedster, and then groaned. "Wrong place."

"Good to see you too." Wally said sarcastically, and then turned back to the dark knight.

"What do you mean Robin thinks that he killed those people?" Kaldur'ahm asked Batman. This caught Roy's attention.

"Robin thinks he killed someone?" he asked, turning to the team.

Batman sighed. "Yes. When he woke up, he said he had killed them. I didn't get much more out of him after that." he paused. "Was Robin alone with the Joker at any point?" he asked them, and they all shook their heads.

"Kaldur and M'gann were with him the whole time." Superboy told him.

"Did you leave him alone?" Roy asked Batman, and he shook his head.

"Alfred is there."

"Do you mind if I visit him?" the archer then asked. "I haven't seen him in a while."

Batman just looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks." Roy said, before turning away.

_"Recognized: Speedy B06"_

_"Red Arrow B06. _Update." He said, annoyed, before he disappeared.

"I don't think it's updating." Wally said, taking a bite out of his energy bar.

"Maybe we should all go see him?" Kaldur suggested, when the dark knight shook his head.

"Only one person."

"I'll go." Wally immediately volunteered. Nobody on the team argued with him, knowing Robin would probably prefer seeing his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>15 Minutes Later<strong>

"You alright?" Roy asked, sitting next to his 'little brother'.

Robin looked at the archer, surprised at first, and then shrugged. "Roy... I killed those people. How else could I know exactly what those people looked like?"

"Maybe you looked at the file and forgot." he suggested while Robin stood up, and walked to a nearby window.

"I looked at two pictures, but that's it." he told him.

"Dick, there is no way you killed-"

"Hey, guys!"

Roy was cut off when Wally walked into the room.

"Hi, Wally." Robin said, turning to his friend.

"Bats'll come up in a while... what's with the thing on yout ankle?" the speedster asked, as it was the first thing he noticed.

"House Arrest."

"Oh. So they think you killed them?"

He nodded. "Ya, but I don't know how I did it-"

"What if it was the Joker somehow?" Wally interupted.

Roy and Robin looked at him. "How could it be the Joker?" the youngest asked.

"Maybe he did something to mess with you 6 months ago. I don't know."

"I'm gonna get some fresh air. You guys coming?" Dick asked, obviously wanting to get away from the subject, and starting towards the door. Wally and Roy looked at each other before following the younger boy.

* * *

><p>"Kelsey, what exactly do you plan to <em>do<em>?" Matt asked his sister as they hid in some bushes.

"We're going to wait for Grayson to show up, and then we're gonna kill him." Kelsey said simply. Matt mentally cringed at her words.

"We can't _kill_ him! That would-"

"Shut up! That's him..." she put hand over his mouth. It was Grayson alright, with two others.

"I thought you couldn't leave the house." the shorter red-head said, and the raven haired boy shook his head.

"I can go around the yard and stuff."

Kelsey didn't pay any more attention, and picked up her bow.

"Please, we-"

"Shut up!" she hissed at her younger brother, and aimed her weapon at the raven-haired boy.

"Who's in the bushes?" the oldest of the three then asked, and Kelsey swore under he breath, and released the arrow, which missed the boy by inches.

"Run." Kelsey told her brother, not bothering to keep her voice down.

Her brother didn't need to be told twice, and he ran, and Kelsey shot another arrow at them, which Richard easily avoided.

"Who are they?" he asked, while Roy ran after them.

"No idea. I say we get Bats." Wally said, and he ran away in a blur less than a second later.

So, Robin ran off after Roy, to see what happened.

He saw him on the ground, his attackers running away.

"What happened?" He asked, walking over as the archer stood up.

"I... tripped." he told him, and Robin hid a laugh.

"It's not funny." Roy snapped. "Because of that, those two got away."

"Those were the two kids whose parents were killed."

The two looked around to see Bruce, walking over with Wally. "I saw it on one of the security camera's before Wally showed up."

"And they think Dick killed their parents." Wally said. It wasn't a question, and Bruce nodded.

"You're staying inside from now on." he told his ward. "I would tell you to just stay at Mount Justice, but just in case a cop shows up-"

"I get it, Bruce." Robin said, walking away towards the door.

"Everything will be back to normal soon." Bruce said, and the boy wonder just heard it as he walked inside.

* * *

><p>"We are <em>not<em> going after him again! We almost got caught!" Matt told her sister angrily.

"Thank you, captain obvious. You can chicken out, but I'm going to try again."

"Kel, I won't let you if I can help it." her brother said.

"You can't stop me!"

"Children, stop arguing!" a voice suddenly said from behind them. They turned around to see... the Joker.

"What do you want? We have no money!" Kelsey said, backing away.

"I'm not interested in money. I'm interested in the same thing as you, and I think I can help: killing Dick Grayson."

Kelsey stopped backing away, and took a step towards the villian. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was kinda bad, but it had to be done 2 get to the next chapter :) <strong>

**idk if the ppl r in character... srry if they're not!**

**Also, another sorry for this chapter being late :)**

**Now REVIEW!**

**V**

**EVen if it was bad... ik there was something off. Help me find wat!**

**V**

**PRESS IT!**

**V**

**IT'S CALLING YOU!**

**V **

**ur already here, so press o.o**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything... obviously. **

**Here is the next update :)**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed :) **

**Da, da, da, da, da...**

**5-10 reviews = update in 1 week**

**10-15 = 3 days**

**15-20 = 1 day  
><strong>

**AN at bottom.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Recognized: Batman 02... Robin B01"<em>

"I don't want you to go-"

"Why not!"

"..."

"There's no reason, is there!"

"Robin, you've been reckless since you got this idea in your head you killed those people. You could hurt yourself, even if it is just some drug dealers."

Wally, M'gann, and Kaldur walked over into the room to see the dark knight and the boy wonder arguing.

"Hey, Rob! I thought you weren't going to be coming today?" Wally said, before popping a chip in his mouth.

"He isn't."

"Yes I am!"

Batman glared at his 'son'. "You've been too reckless lately-"

"You already said that." Robin said. "I'd be careful!"

"No-"

"Please!"

"I said no."

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Wally, if I said no to him, why do you think-"

"Please!"

"Why not, Bats?"

"... Barry? Dinah? Why do you two want him to go?" Batman asked, shooting a surprised look at the other two heroes. Of course, they couldn't see it through his mask.

Barry shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone was saying please, and I didn't want to be left out."

Behind his cowl, Batman rolled his eyes.

"I think it would be a good idea if Robin went." Dinah said.

"I said no. Now-" he was cut off when his phone rang.

"Why aren't you just using your comm?" Wally asked curiously.

"Because someone broke it."

"Hey, it was an accident!" Robin protested while Batman answered the call.

"Robin, you stay here. I need to take care of something in Gotham." Batman then told his protege after about 10 seconds before walking back to the zeta beam.

"Can't I help?"

_"Recognized: Batman 02"_

"No." The Dark Knight said before disappearing.

After his mentor disappeared, Robin groaned, and walked away into the living room before sitting on the couch. "He doesn't trust me! And he shouldn't."

Wally rolled his eyes as Artemis walked into the living room. "Do NOT start with the 'I killed those people thing'." he then turned to Artemis."I thought you weren't here yet... when the heck did you get here?"

"An hour ago, while you three were doing whatever."

"So... we could've left an hour ago?" Wally asked her.

Robin reached towards the remote,to see if there was anything interesting on the news, and Wally was suddenly preoccupied looking at something on his friends neck. Robin noticed, and turned to his friend.

"What are you looking at?"

"You have a weird-ish cool-ish scar on the back of your neck."

He cocked an eyebrow at the speedster. "No I don't-"

"Yes you do!" he said, pulling out of phone, taking a picture, and showing it to him.

He looked at it for a second, and wondered where he got it. "It's looks cool." he then said, pushing away his thoughts about the scar, and turning back to the TV as Flash walked in, and looked at the picture. He didn't want to know.

"You know everything about the drug dealer, right?" Flash then asked,

"We know everything." Kid Flash told his Uncle, and he looked relieved. He knew nothing about the drug dealer, and now they would never know.

"Okay, then... bye!" Flash said, before disappearing, and Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

* * *

><p>"Robin, you are not supposed to come with us." The voice of Aqualad was heard as Miss Martian and Kid Flash stepped out of the bio-ship to see what was taking their teammate.<p>

"What's going on?" the speedster asked "Kaldur, we have to go."

"I'm coming too." Robin told them.

"I thought Batman said you couldn't go."

"He changed his mind." The Boy Wonder said, walking past the Atlantean, Martian, and Speedster.

"I told you he trusted you." KF said, following his friend back into the bio-ship.

"Yep." Was all Robin said as he took his seat, and the remaining two teammates entered.

* * *

><p>"This is so boring!" Kid Flash said, while he sat with Robin in some dark corner, waiting.<p>

"No kidding."

"Why don't we just-"

Robin put up a hand to silence the speedster as someone appeared in the distance. Obviously the guy they were looking for.

"Why is it so important we stop this guy from selling those?" KF asked his friend.

"They're super deadly, and Batman suspects some nut from Gotham is after it." he told him. "Imagine that getting to Two-Face, or Mr. Freeze... or Joker."

His friend didn't say anything else, and they fell silent, watching as the man disappeared before creeping out after him.

"Try and stay quiet this time." Robin hissed at his friend so only the two could hear, and the speedster didn't dare reply, in case he gave the two away.

"Do you have it?" a familiar voice asked, loudly so the man could hear him.

"Yeah, its right here."

The Boy Wonder wasn't surprised to see the Joker walk over to the man.

"Well... hand them over!"

The man tossed over the drugs/poison, and the joker threw over a bag, obviously full of money. The Joker was already starting to walk away.

So, Robin threw a birdarang at the villain, which _just_ missed him. _Since when do I miss!_

"Boy Blunder! I was wondering when you were going to show up." Joker said cheerfully as Artemis went off to take care of the drug dealer, and the remaining three came out of their hiding spots.

"The whole Junior Justice! Oh, I just _love_ children!"

"We're not children!" Robin yelled, throwing a couple of birdarangs his way. The Joker just got out of their way before running off, laughing, and Robin followed. Aqualad, KF, M'gann, and Superboy started to follow, but we stopped by three others. The Joker brought friends.

"Are you looking for Ivo and his android? Or are the little kids not allowed?" Joker asked as her ran, turning around, stopping, and throwing 3 .

Robin stopped himself from yelling out as he dodged two, and the third hit his shoulder. He stopped to pull it out, and then had to dodge to the side to avoid a stab from the Jokers knife.

"No guns this time?"

"Nope! I remembered I had so much more fun with knives." The Joker said. "Normally, I would stay around and have some fun, but I'm in a hurry." he then added, before throwing a small red, white, and black ball. Once it hit the ground, it blew up, sending off gas.

A cough to his left revealed showed that Aqualad was at his side.

_When did he get here?_

His thoughts stopped when the two started laughing. Both fell to the ground, and Robin immediately reached towards a pocket in his utility belt that had an antidote for the Jokers toxin. He didn't usually have any... only when the Joker wasn't in Arkham.

"Good bye, Dick Grayson!" the Joker said cheerfully, kicking the antidotes out of his hand, sending it out of the Boy Wonders reach. Three others joined the him before the four walked away.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone alright?" M'gann asked, concerned, walking over to her teammates.<p>

Kid Flash nodded. "I'm fine... did anyone see where Aqualad and Robin went?" he asked.

"They're over there." the martian told them, pointing off in the other direction.

"Then... let's go!" Kid said, getting ready to run off, when Artemis stepped in front of him.

"Hold on, Baywatch. Wait for us." she said, as she picked up an arrow behind her.

"Do you hear that?" the clone asked sharply. The others looked at him curiously. "I hear... laughing."

"It's probably the Joker-"

Superboy ignored him, and started walking towards the laughing. Kid Flash followed, and heard the laughing himself.

"Over here." he called after he had run ahead, and finally saw two laughing figures on the ground.

_Oh, great..._

KF ran over, and saw his best friend and the teams leader laughing their heads off. It took him a moment to realize that the Joker had done something.

"What the hell happened!" He asked, looking around. Artemis pushed past him and picked something up.

"If you can't figure that out, Kid Idiot, then you're dumber then I thought." she said, taking the antidote and injecting it into Robins arm, and then walking over to Aqualad. Both fell silent.

"What? I'm not from Gotham, and I don't know much about the Joker except he's crazy enough to pretend to kill someone!" KF said, glaring at the archer.

She rolled her eyes. "We better get them back to the mountain." she paused before adding. "And he used his Joker toxin, which causes the person to laugh and eventually die."

"That sounds fun." Superboy said sarcastically, walking over with Miss Martian.

"I have a question-"

"Is it a stupid one?"

"... uh.."

"Just shut up, Baywatch."

Before Wally could start an argument, Miss Martian spoke up.

"Let's get them back to the mountain to make sure they're alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, a boring chapter... a short chapter... definitely NOT my best work. <strong>

**I am aware some people may be OC... I don't care anymore :P**

**1.) Srry this is l8... and bad... I've been super busy :(**

**2.) Ik im kinda hard on Robin... haha, it's hard not to be for me! **

**3.) I also know this isn't on the main topic as much anymore... but I get back to it soon. I kinda am in it at the beginning. I don't think something like what I wrote would stop Robin from working, so I only make him a little odd as Dick Grayson. :)**

**4.) Cookies to whoever can guess the two people were! (Joker, Harley, _ and _) It's extremely obvious, so... you get bat-glare if you get it wrong :P**

**5.) Story WILL get better next chapter, I promise. Next chapter is when it will get good, and then it should be good into the next story :)**

**6.) Joker has known Robin's i.d. since 'Why Did You Leave' (btw, im adding onto that soon (bonus ch.) and I'm also changing the name of that story.**

**7.) Ivo and Amazo will be in either the next chapter, or the next, btw :)**

**8.) I think I'm gonna start that mailbox thing next chapter... what do you guys think?**

**Uhh... I think that's it... yep :)**

**Good?**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**Bad?**

**VVVVVVVV**

**Alright?**

**VVVVV**

**Review! If its bad, I will remove it and rewrite it, like I always do if its bad :)**

**VVV**

**No reviews equal = no story, no story = no writing, no writing = depression, depression = suicide.**

**V**

**It's Still true! Click the pretty button and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own Matt and Kelsey.**

**AN at bottom**

**ALSO: 'WHY DID YOU LEAVE' IS GOING TO GET ITS NAME CHANGED TO 'IN A YEAR'  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you not to go." Batman told Robin, first thing when he walked in. Kaldur'ahm looked at the Dark Knight, surprised.<p>

"Robin told us you had changed your mind."

Batman looked at his son, obviously angry. "No, I didn't."

Kaldur and Robin, now conscious, were standing with the team.

Robin looked down to avoid his mentors glare.

"You're off missions for a month." Batman told him, and his 'son' looked up, obviously about to protest, but looked down again at the look he gave him.

"I'll be back to get you later." he then told his ward before leaving.

"You should not have come if he did not wish for you to." Kaldur said, before walking away.

Robin groaned. Batman wasn't supposed to know he went! Now that he thought about it, though, it seemed pretty stupid that he thought he could get away with it.

Deciding he wasn't going to stand around wishing he hadn't snuck onto the mission, he walked over into the living room, to see Wally playing Fatal Frame again.

"Don't you every get tired of that game?" he asked, sitting down next to him.

"Nope" he said, as he worked his way across some water room. "How bad was it with Bats?"

"Not that bad... I'm off missions for a month. I bet he'll have more when I go home, though."

"That su- oh, great." Wally stopped just as some ghost attacked.

"What is she throwing at you?"

_"I won't let you go!"_ The ghost on the TV said, attacking.

"Uh... I think hair. What the- I don't love you!" Wally said, having his player run away from the ghost as it pretty much tried to hug her.

"Hair? That's not very hygenic." Robin said with a grin, Batman forgotten.

"I know. She wants to show us how pretty her hair is- I don't want a hug!"

Robin rolled his eyes, and watched until KF finally killed the stupid ghost.

"She's creepy." he noted, as Wally continued through the game.

"Ya, at least she wasn't flying in circles, tho-"

"PUT ON THE NEWS!"

They both looked up as Artemis ran in, grabbed the remote, and changed the channel.

"Hey! I'm doing something!" Wally protested, clicking the pause button.

"Shut up, baywatch, this is important!" she said, sitting down between the two of them.

_"-had been placed under house arrest a while ago after being caught on video killing the ten victims. When two police went over today, they discovered that Dick Grayson was not at the Wayne Manor. If anyone sees this boy, contact the police immediately."_ the reporter said as a picture of himself popped up. His jaw dropped.

"Oh no." He said, bolting upright and starting towards the zeta beam thingy (haha, still dont really know the name).

"Robin, you can't go back right now. There will be cops there, and you'll be arrested on the spot." Artemis told him while Wally ran over and blocked is way.

"I can't just stay hiding!"

"Yes, you can , and you will!" Artemis told him, guiding him back into the living room. "Let Batman-"

She was cut off when the alarms went off.

_"Team! The-"_ M'gann screamed, and then was suddenly silent.

_"M'gann!" _Superboy's voice was heard immediately.

"_Miss M, you alright?"_

_"Come on, beautiful, answer us!"_

No reply.

Artemis grabbed her bow, and ran off in one direction. Kid Flash ran in the other, and Robin followed. He turned a corner just in time to see Superboy and KF collide.

"Watch out." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Haha." KF said sarcastically as he and Superboy got up.

Robin rolled his eyes, and went to his left to head out the back.

"Uh... what are you doing?"

"Looking to see how the intruders got here." Robin said, peering around. "Then we can make sure they're outtruded."

"Outtruded? Really?" Wally asked his friend. He hadn't heard him when he said it the first time. "Uuh..."

"Who do you think it is? Ivo?" Superboy asked them.

"Yes. And Amazo. And Joker..."

"You're being awfully descriptive." Robin said to his friend, frowning.

"Yeah. Look over there, Rob." he said, pointing down the beach.

Joker, Ivo, Amazo, and someone else was standing there. Harley and another person were walking over to them with... M'gann.

Unfortunately, Ivo spotted them.

"Let's get the others." Robin suggested, suddenly not wanting to be there.

"_Recognized: Red Arrow B0-"_

"Either the voice just broke, or the beams down." Wally said, as the three started back to meet Roy.

"Good thing Roy came when he did, then-HEY!"

Robin felt himself get pushed away into the wall by the clone, just as a laser shot at where his head had been a minute ago.

"Thanks," he said, and the three turned to face Amazo.

"Great... just what we need!" Wally said sarcastically. "Why did Ivo have to send him to kill us _now?_"

"Access: Black Canary"

The next thing the two knew, they were all in a heap 20 feet away from where they had been originally.

"I really hate that android." Wally groaned, as Superboy ran at it.

""Access: Martian Manhunter." the android said as he became transparent and... walk-through-able (srry, forgot the word for it :P). Superboy charged right through, and hit the opposite wall.

"Access: Superman" It then said, turning to face Superboy as the clone got up and aimed a punch at it. It caught his fist, and tossed him backwards.

"Access: Captain Atom."

Robin and Kid Flash had to jump out of the way to avoid being killed o seriously injured.

"Aqualad! Artemis! We need help!" Robin said into his comm.

Static.

"Com links aren't working." He told him, as KF stood up, and raced out to help.

Robin ran out to, but the minute he reached the hall, things got weird.

First, he was very lightheaded. Just out of nowhere. The world was fuzzy...

Then it hit him full force.

His head... it killed! As if someone had stabbed a knife in it, but it hadn't killed him. As if his head was on fire. He couldn't help but to yell out in pain and fall to the ground, clutching his head.

"Robin!" he heard a familiar voice yell, but the rest of his words were drowned as the pain in his head intensified, and he yelled out again.

* * *

><p>Wally heard a yell from behind him.<p>

"Robin! Are you alright?" Roy had joined them.

No answer.

So, he turned around to see his best friend on the ground, clutching his head on the ground, with Roy next to him. The other red head looked up at him. "You get him out of here, try to contact Batman. I'll help Superboy." he told him, aiming an arrow at the android.

KF immediately grabbed Robin, and started back towards the living room...

only to skid to a stop to avoid being set on fire.

"Hi, Flash Boy! Miss me?" Harley asked, pointing the flame thrower at him.

"Nope." he said, about to run around her, only to be blocked.

"I'm hurt." she pouted. "At least your martian friend missed me!"

"Where's M'gann!" he asked, alarmed.

"She's fine for now, sweetie."

Next second, Artemis was in the room, barely avoiding an arrow.

"Where did you learn to shoot? A Preschool?" she asked, aiming an arrow herself.

"Shut up, Arrow girl, before I really try to kill you." the girl said. She had a white mask on.

Aqualad showed up just as Artemis fired another arrow.

"You call that fighting!" the boy asked, though Wally could tell his heart wasn't in the fight. He was identical to the girl, except with a red mask...

... then it hit him. Those were the two who had attacked Robin at Wayne Manor! Of course the Joker would recruit them.

"Freeze, sweeties, before your friends burn." Harley said loudly, and Artemis and Kaldur looked over to see she was pointing the flame thrower at their teammates.

"Or we'll test to see if your friend can density shift away from a knife." Joker added. The looked over to see Joker, with an unconscious M'gann. He was holding a knife to her throat.

"Or maybe I'll just kill her anyways!" he added cheerfully as Artemis and Aqualad stopped fighting.

Wally just stood there, keeping his eyes on the flame-thrower, as Robin cried out and clutched his head again. He fell right out of the speedsters arms and crashed to the floor, but he didn't seem to notice.

2 teammates down. 2 teammates fighting a super-android with all the powers of the league, one without powers.

3 teammates against the remaining five. One had a knife and was isane. The other was also insane with a flamethrower. The twins we stronger than they looked.

Kid Flash did NOT like any of those odds.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not very sue about the ending for this chapter... but I may change it :)<strong>

**1 thing: Does anyone here thing R.T. isn't the mole? I don't think he is. I think that when he touched one of those androids, they messed with him, like the light (or was it the league of shadows) has been trying to do since episode 2. Bad thing: That means Robin must be the mole. I think scarlett mist may be right on that ;)**

**I'll be updating a BONUS chapter of 'Why Did You Leave/In The Year'. Keep a look out for it ;)**

**I'm getting so little reviews :( Please, just take a few seconds to review! It would mean a lot. You should see how happy I am when I just get 5 reviews! Imagine how happy you'll make me if I get 15 again? :)**

Click it.

V

Now.

V

Review

V

Reviewers get PIE!

V

Even if its a flame! REVIEW!

V

Do it to save meee!

V

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVV

VV

V


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own Matt and Kelsey, but if anyone actually wants to (though I doubt it) you can take them. :P**

* * *

><p>"Watch it!" Red Arrow yelled to Superboy as the clone nearly sent him flying backwards.<p>

"The sooner we get rid of Amazo, the sooner we can help the others." Superboy nearly yelled at the archer, as he launched another attack on the android. It easily avoided his attack.

"Access: Martian Manhunter" It then said as Roy aimed one of his exploding arrows at him.

He began to get frustrated. "Was it this hard to kill last time!"

"No."

Roy looked around for an escape route, and found only one that hadn't been completely demolished by the damn android.

"Let's get away now, and get help." He suggested before running towards the exit, and Superboy followed... well, he actually ran past him and was out before him, but what's the difference?

"Access: Captain Atom"

"Go!" Roy yelled running around the corner just in time. The kept running, taking as many turns as they could, until they ran into the living room.

"That android is behind us, we need-" He cut off when he saw the team before him.

Aqualad and Artemis were weaponless, with their attackers holding them, looking smug. Robin was on the ground, clearly unconscious again. _How much passing out can one boy take?_

Then he saw Kid Flash, with his hands up, with a flame thrower aimed directly at his face by Harley. Then there was the Joker, who had M'gann with a knife to her throat.

"So glad you could join us!" Joker said cheerfully, still holding the knife. "Now hand over your weapons to my friends or Flash Boy and Martian Girl meet their ends."

Roy, deciding this wasn't the best time to not listen to Joker, handed over his bow to the girl.

"What do you want, Joker?" he asked, just before the girl hit him, hard, with his own bow, and he was the third to fall.

* * *

><p>"What did you do that for!" Wally asked angrily. "He wasn't attacking, and you just had to blow his brains in!"<p>

"Stuff it, Flash Boy."

"It's Kid Flash! And... stuff it? That's the best you got." It wasn't a question, more a slightly surprised statement.

"One more word from you, and the alien dies."

"Okay! Shutting up!"

"What do you want?" Artemis spat at him, and Wally noticed her hand was inching towards a broken arrow she had in her pocket.

"I only came for one thing." The Joker told her, letting M'gann to the floor.

"Which is...?"

"You'll see." he told him, before he, Harley, and the twins started walking away. "But first... I think you may want to deal with your other problem." he said, walking out.

"Other-"

"Access: Black Canary"

Kid Flash felt himself go flying, and crash into the wall.

"Oh yeah, that problem." he said, getting up and avoiding another hit while Superboy and Artemis attacked.

"Kid, you get Red Arrow, Robin, and Miss Martian out of here. We will handle the android." Kaldur'ahm told him, and the speedster was about to protest but the Atlantean was already gone.

So, the stupid thing to do was ignore what he said and help them fight.

He decided to do the smart thing for once, and get Red Arrow, who was closest to the android.

"I can walk myself." he said, opening his eyes.

"You're awake." Wally said, looking at him with confusion.

The archer rolled his eyes. "I faked so they wouldn't hit me again." he told him, before running off to help the others. Instead of joining him like he wanted to, KF ran over to M'gann, and picked her up.

"Come on, beautiful, let's get you out of here before you get hurt." he said, running her to her 'room'. It was on the other side, so it would be safe.

_Now go get Robin, Wally..._

"Ya, ya, I know." The red-head grumbled to himself as he ran back to get his best friend.

When he reached his friend, and bent down to pick him up, and he was surprised when Robin opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"You're awake!" Wally said with a grin. "I'm gonna-" he was cut off when the boy wonders fist collided with his face.

_"Dude! _What was that-" He was cut off again when Robin got up, and kicked him hard, knocking the wind out of him.

"Access: Black Canary

KF watched as his friend ran off, and hit Kaldur right into one of Amazo's blasts. The Atlantean was thrown against the wall.

"Robin! What the heck is your problem!" Wally yelled, speeding towards him.

He cackled, but for some reason, it seemed darker than usual.

"Robin, this is SO not the time for jokes." Artemis told the boy wonder as she ran out of another blast from the android.

"No jokes."

KF knew that something was definitely wrong... well, duh something was wrong. His friend had just attacked him. The sound of his voice though... it wasn't right. It sounded... robotic. Dead.

_"6."_

"Zeta beams a little late." Roy said, rolling his eyes as he shot an arrow at the android.

"I thought they took your bow?" Artemis asked him, as Kaldur'ahm re-joined them.

"I always have a spare here."

Robin threw a birdarang, which caught Artemis in the shoulder. She cried out in more surprise than pain, and pulled it out, and jumped aside to dodge another one.

The Joker's laughing filled the room as he and his 'friends' walked back in.

"It's about time, Boy Blunder! I was wondering when you would finally crash." he said, making Wally angry, but he couldn't do anything as he ran towards Amazo.

"Access: Superman"

Amazo caught him in a death grip for the second time in the speedsters lifetime. Instead of holding onto the speedster until he was crushed, though, he was thrown to the other side of the room.

Roy met him on the ground a minute later. Then an unconscious Atlantean and Artemis.

"_Recognized: Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 03"_

"What did you do?" Wally asked the Joker, as Ivo stopped Amazo.

"Why would I tell you? That would... _spoil_ the fun of the game!" he said, laughing as the 3 heroes ran over.

"Batsy! And Flash, and Waterman."

Batman looked at Robin. "Are you alright?"

His son didn't reply, and instead cackled. He didn't reply. The Dark Knight turned his bat-glare to the Joker, who seemed unfazed.

Joker turned, and started to walk away. Batman started after him, but was stopped by Robin.

"What are you doing?"

He looked down at his son just in time to get his own punch to the face. It surprised him, and he didn't do anything as Robin punched him again, before kicking him backwards.

They all watched as the Boy Wonder ran from the room, after the Joker. Wally wasn't going to let his friend go that easily, though, and he was up and after him in a millisecond. His uncle was right next to him.

They weren't expecting the tripwire.

"Better luck next time, Flash Boy!" The Joker yelled to them as a hellicoptor appeared from who knows where with Harley driving it. She had a bazooka.

"Seriously! Where does she get these things!"

They then watched as Robin got into the helicopter with the Joker.

"Robin! Stop!" Wally said, about to run over to stop him...

and received another punch to the face.

"Goodbye, Flashy!" The Joker said, laughing, as he and Batman's son disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle!: I have many feathers to help me fly. I have a body and head but I'm not alive. It is your strength with determines how far I go. You can hold me in your hand but I'm never thrown. What am I? <strong>

**That is my shortest chapter yet :P**

**Only one more chapter left! :D **

**Btw... just saying: You all know I think Robin may be the mole. Well, my friend scarlett mist has been writing a story about that! You should totally check it out! It is called 'Unexpected' and it is one of the best stories I have ever read.**

**Special announcement next chapter ;)**

_~Alexis_

**Now that you've read  
><strong>

**V**

**please Review**

**V**

**Or Else**

**V**

**No pie for you!**

**V**

**Haha! That rhymes!**

**V**

**Save meee!**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

****Riddle!: I have many feathers to help me fly. I have a body and head but I'm not alive. It is your strength with determines how far I go. You can hold me in your hand but I'm never thrown. (I do not agree with his... I have thrown plenty of arrows :P) What am I? ****

****~An Arrow~  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice<strong>

**One small cuss in this, but thats all**

* * *

><p>Kid Flash could only watch as his best friend disappeared, and it finally registered to him what happened. He was just attacked by his <em>best friend.<em> His friend left with the _Joker. What the-_

"Come on, Kid. We have to get back." The Flash said, running away. Wally reluctantly followed.

When they got back, Batman was gone. Only the team, Aquaman, and Black Canary were there.

M'gann, who was sitting next to Conner, looked up as the two speedsters walked in, and she stood up. "He's gone?"

Barry nodded, and sat down. "He left with Joker in a helicopter."

"Why! This is _Robin_, who hates the Joker." Artemis said, standing up and walking over.

"I don't know... maybe he's under mind control or something?" Wally suggested.

Kaldur, who had been talking to Black Canary, walked over to the team with Roy. "Batman left to try and-"

"_Recognized: Batman 02"_

"I can't figure out what's wrong." The Dark Knight immediately said, looking extremely frustrated. Must be annoying for the worlds greatest detective. "I know nothing about what happened except what I just saw."

Roy was next to speak. "If it's mind-control, like Wally suggested, how would he have done it?" he asked him, and Batman was quiet for a moment before finally replying.

"There is a chance Joker did something when he had Robin." he told him. "Either it was mental, or he put some device in him that would-"

Wally ignored the rest, and pulled out his phone.

"Baywatch, now isn't the time to text your friends." Artemis snapped, and Wally shot her a quick glare.

"No, I saw something earlier, before we went on the mission." he said, finding the picture and handing it to Batman. "It just popped into my head, and I was wondering if it could mean anything? He didn't know where he got it."

Batman looked at the picture before handing it back to the speedster. "It could be something, but we can't be sure. It could just be a normal scar from when he was in the circus."

Wally turned his phone off, and put it in his pocket. "Well, however it happened, we have to go after him!"

"No. Wait until the League and I check it out."

"By then, Robin may be in more danger than he is now!"

"Wait until we check it out." Batman told him again, before he left. Flash and Aquaman followed.

They were quiet for a moment, and Superboy was the first to break the silence.

"I'm going after Robin."

"We have no way of finding him." Artemis pointed out. "No tracker or anything."

Wally thought about it for a second.. "No... but I bet Joker went to some toy factory or maybe Arkham Asylum again."

Kaldur'ahm turned to the speedster. "Do you think there may be a possibility he would have returned there, when we would come after him?"

"The Joker likes his games, so why wouldn't he? He probably _likes_ it when the heroes come after him." Artemis said, as M'gann walked over.

"We can't just go after him." She pointed out, though she obviously wanted to.

Roy glared at them. "I'll be going after them, whether the League wants me to or not." he said, and started to leave the room before Kaldur stopped him.

"You're not going to stop me."

"I know, I wish to join you." the Atlantean said, as the archer turned towards him.

He raised an eyebrow at him. "You'll get in trouble with the League."

"Finding our friend and teammate is more important." Kaldur'ahm pointed out, and the archer didn't reply.

Artemis stepped forward. "Either you let us come, or we'll go on our own. So either we can all have some extra help, or not."

Roy sighed, and glared at her. "Fine. We start at Arkham-"

* * *

><p>"The League will come after us."<p>

"I know!"

"They'll try to get Robin back."

"We'll all be hauled off to Arkham or jail!"

"I know, I know!" the Joker snapped at the twins and Harley.

Matt and Kelsey shut up, as Harley stood next to Robin. She was keeping a close eye on him, just in case.

Joker smiled. "It doesn't matter if they come after their little bird! By the time they find us, they will be too late."

Matt gave him a confused glance. "What do you-"

"That chip I put in him, messes with his head too much for anyone to handle. He'll be good to keep around for a while, then the Junior Justice League can take him away... after his mind breaks!" the Joker said with a laugh.

Matt looked at his sister, and even she looked like she was starting to have doubts.

"You're... you're not going to... _kill_ him?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Killing someone... it's not as much fun when you can't break them first." the Joker replied.

Matt then spoke up. "If he survived a year of torture, what makes you think this will work?"

"Mistah J knows what he's doing... now go to your room." Harley told him, pushing by him.

The twins, deciding they didn't want to not listen, left towards their 'room', which was actually a small cave. The Joker had found some old abandoned mine or something where they could stay. Unsurprisingly, it was right next to Arkham... and some under it. It took forever to find it, but they dig around a bit and found it.

Kelsey sat down on her 'bed', which was actually a bunch of dirt with a blanket on it. "This isn't right."

"No shit! I told you to not make the deal with the Joker, and you did." Matt shot at her, and she flinched.

"Then why did you come along?"

"That's what family does! I'm out of here."

Kelsey gaped at him. "If you're caught, then-"

"Then it's better then being part of this. Bye, Kel. Good luck." he said, before walking out.

She stared after her brother before laying down and losing herself in her thoughts. He would probably get the Leagues help... tell them where they were. Honestly, it annoyed her. Instead of letting the League rescue him, or the Joker break him, she wanted to kill him. He may not have been himself then, but he was still the one to do it... and she promised her parents. She couldn't break her final promise to them.

The League could come after them, but the only think they'll find is the courpse of their little bird.

* * *

><p><strong>End :)<strong>

**I'm not satisfied with this chapter... I may end up re-writing it. It's also shorter then the last :( Only about 1,100 words...**

**The name of the next story will be 'Silent Tears', and I'm considering a fourth story after that. **

**For those who haven't yet, check out 'Unexpected' by scarlett mist! One of the best stories I'm reading right now! Another that pops to mind right now is 'In The Grave'... but it's not being updated much :(**

**Silent Tears should be up by next week. I'll try to make chapters as long as possible... at first, I was going to make all these one story with about 20 chapters... instead I have all with 8 - 9 chapters :P**

**If y'all get a chance, check out my random one-shots in 'Moment'. :P I got really bored... and all are inspired by things that really happened to me. Next one coming up: Superboy's seen the moon... now he wants to jump to it.**

**V**

**Review NOWWW!**

**V**

**Please?**

**V**

**Silent Tears will be posted faster!**

**V**

**R&R or I'll die!**

**V**

**Just press the pretty button!**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**


	9. Silent Tears

**Silent Tears has been posted! Go check it out!**


End file.
